The right-handed person, while holding a rod in a normal manner, would have the left hand on the forward cork grip of the handle section of a salt water-type pole and the butt of such rod against the person's belly or socketed in a special belt. At the same time the right hand would be used for cranking the reel handle in a clockwise direction. When this is done after a large fish is hooked on such combination rod and reel assembly, the rod and reel assembly has a tendency to rotate to the right. This rotation causes the reel to become positioned at a very awkward angle, making it difficult, if not impossible, to continue cranking. This situation becomes even more acute with each fish that is caught. The forward grip becomes slippery from being wet and from having fish slime transferred to it from one's hands. Consequently, it becomes increasingly necessary to grip the rod ever more tightly to attempt to keep it from rotating; and, this occurs at a time when such person has become fatigued from the labors of catching several fish. It may also occur at a time when such person's fingers may become numb from the cold, all of which makes it practically impossible to continue fishing, or at the very least, causing such activity to no longer be pleasurable as a sport should be.
Various attempts have been made to solve the aforementioned problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,236 to Gaston provides an auxiliary hand grip for a fishing rod for obtaining better leverage on such fishing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,104 to Bowen shows an arm rest for attachment to a handle section of a fishing pole for cradling a person's arm therein and thereby to some extent preventing rotation of the fishing pole as a fish is being cranked in. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,276 shows a brace connected to a fishing reel and allowing such reel to be clamped to a person's arm while such arm is grasping the fishing pole handle section for facilitating easier use of a rod and reel structure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,946 utilizes a chain structure for a fishing pole holder which appears to be similar to the present invention, but is provided for the purpose of preventing loss of a fishing pole while fishing.
While there have been various attempts to solve the problem of rotation of fishing pole and reel assembly while reeling in a fish, none of the prior art structures have adequately solved the problem, and there is therefore a need for a more simple and universally acceptable solution to the problem.